


Erica leaves...

by JassyK12



Series: Wentworth [1]
Category: Wentworth - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:55:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21874792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JassyK12/pseuds/JassyK12
Summary: The Governor Erica Davidson surprises Franky with news of her resignation. How will Franky react?
Relationships: Erica Davidson / Franky Doyle, Kim Chang/Franky Doyle
Series: Wentworth [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575886
Kudos: 8





	1. The news

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the TV show Wentworth, nor do I own its characters Franky Doyle and Erica Davidson, Liz Birdsworth, Sue ‘Boomer’ Jenkins, Doreen Anderson or Kim Chang. The show and it’s characters belong to SoHo and Fremantle Australia.

Erica stood uncomfortably at the door to Franky’s cell, studying her ‘girlfriend’s’ face. The words she had just told Franky echoed in her head. “I’m leaving, Franky,” she had said soberly and quietly. “I won’t be your mentor anymore,” she added, her voice quiet but firm. She looked at the floor when she said those words, unable to meet Franky’s gaze.   
Now she looked at Franky, wondering how she took the news. She saw Franky’s eyes grew moist, but Franky didn’t wipe her eyes. She just sniffed and folded her arms across her chest. “Oh? And why are you leaving?” she asked. Erica knee that under this tough act, Franky was hiding a lot of hurt and anger. She hated adding to the hurt Franky felt in her life, but she didn’t have much choice.   
Erica swallowed hard as she searched for the right words to explain her resignation to Franky without hurting her further. “It’s nothing personal, Franky. It’s just that my contract ended last week, and I… I just didn’t see the point in staying on for another term. Prison just doesn’t hold the place in my priorities right now as it once did,” she said.   
Franky sighed. “You’re running away,” she argued. “I’m not,” Erica protested, though deep down she knew there was some truth to Franky’s angry words. “So go on then. Leave. Get the hell out of my cell why don’t you. Now!” Franky ended up yelling at the top of her voice as she pointed to the cell door.   
Erica gulped. She hadn’t seen Franky this angry before and she didn’t like it. With a brisk nod, she added, “I leave next week. Good bye, Franky,” and with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the block.


	2. Mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Franky sorts out her feelings after learning of Erica’s resignation...

An hour later, Franky was sitting on her bed, her legs curled beneath her as she held her head in her hands and cried softly. She couldn’t believe another important person in her life was once again abandoning her. That’s what you get for loving someone, a voice in her head told her. Franky sniffed.  
She had to agree with the bitter voice. She suddenly felt very small and insignificant, even though she was top dog now that Bea was in solitary. Out of the corner of her eye she saw a couple of the other women, Liz and Boomer, cautiously creeping near the open door of Franky’s cell, looking unsure if they should go in and comfort the leader of the pack or not.   
Franky looked up at them and mouthed, “I’m fine,” and they nodded back before returning to their seats. They knew better than to make a big deal of their leader being vulnerable as Franky was feeling right now.   
Losing Erica felt like she lost half of herself, the better part of herself. Now all she felt within her was loneliness and darkness. Though she did have Kim, Franky had stronger feelings for Erica. As if on cue, Kim knocked her cell door.  
“Franky,” she said in concern. Despite herself Franky would let Kim and only Kim close to her. With a concerned look on her face, Kim shut the door to her girlfriend’s cell before sitting on Franky’s bed and hugging Franky tightly.


	3. Gossip

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The women wonder what’s wrong with Franky; Erica meets the new Governor...

Wonder what all that was about,” Liz asked Boomer as they played patience. Boomer shrugged. “I heard Erica tell her she was leaving a while ago. But I don’t know why Franky would be so cut up about it, after all, it’s not like they were a couple or anything. Franky’s with Kim,” she reasoned.   
“Who knows. I’m sure she’ll tell us if we needed to know,” Liz added. “I’m sure she’ll tell us if she wants our help. She’s a tough cookie,” Boomer said. 

* * *

Governor’s office 

Governor Erica Davidson sighed as she looked around her now empty office. There was only one certificate left hanging on the wall and that was her law degree. With a fond smile Erica took the certificate down and placed it in the box on her desk which was full of her office things. She had spent a great deal of time in here and she was sad to go. But she had to move on. She touched her wedding ring. She would marry her fiancé, no matter what Franky said.   
Hence why she was leaving. The kiss with Franky kept playing over and over in her mind. It was just too much for her to deal with. She needed time to be with her fiancé and set a date for the wedding.   
Just as she placed the certificate in the box, there was a knock on the door. “Come in,” she called. The door opened followed by Fletch. “Visitor for you, Governor. It’s Ms Ferguson,” he told her. Erica nodded as she stayed standing behind her desk. “Show her in. Thank you Fletch,” she said. Fletch nodded in response and opened the door wider. Erica folded her arms across her chest and looked at her replacement Governor. She stood behind Fletch, a tall woman in a crisp uniform, her long dark hair done up in a bun behind her head.   
She looked very stern and professional as she strode into the office confidently to greet Erica. She held out her hand to shake. “Governor Davidson,” she said. Erica smiled. “Ms Ferguson,” she acknowledged her as they shook hands.   
“I’m your replacement. I thought I’d come in and say hello, and to bid my farewells to who I’m sure had made an excellent Governor,” she said. Erica grinned. She was starting to like this woman.   
“I have a tough act to follow you know,” Ms Ferguson said as Fletch closed the door behind him. “I’m sure you’d be perfect,” Erica said. “Please have a seat,” she said and the two women sat down. “Would you like a drink?” Erica asked. Ms Ferguson smiled and shook her head. “I’m not staying long, but thanks,” she said. “So how can I help you?” Erica asked.   
Throughout the next half hour Erica explained who the inmates were and about how Franky being top dog. “Franky Doyle? I’ve heard of her. Wasn’t she on that TV cookery show and poured oil all over the presenter’s face?” Ms Ferguson recalled. Erica winced and nodded. “Yes she is. She’s on H Block now. We’re keeping an eye on her as she does have a habit of sneaking in contraband drugs and such,” she explained.   
Ms Ferguson nodded thoughtfully before smiling and standing up. Erica stood too. “Thank you for the introductions, Ms Davidson. It was a pleasure to meet you,” she said. They shook hands again. “So that’s all you need?” Erica asked. “For now,” Ms Ferguson replied. “Good luck with your future career prospects Ms Davidson. I hope to cross paths with you again sometime soon,” she said.   
Erica nodded again. “Thank you. You’re going to be a great Governor Ms Ferguson and Id like to see you too sometime,” she said as she lead Ms Ferguson our of the office.   
“Goodbye Ms Davidson,” Ms Ferguson said with a smile. “Goodbye Ms Ferguson,” Erica replies as she closed bathe door once more behind Ms Ferguson.   
So that was the new Governor then, Erica thought to herself. She had mixed feelings about meeting the woman who would be replacing her. She sighed. This was going to be a long day.


	4. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ms Ferguson meets Franky Doyle...

Ms Ferguson followed Fletch to the prison exit and smiled. She enjoyed meeting the Governor and was looking forward to replacing her. On her way out, she walked past the blocks F-H. In Block H she passed an inmate grinning at her. She had short black hair and looked fit.   
“Hey stranger,” she said casually as she leant against her cell door. “Who are you?” she asked curiously. Ms Ferguson gave her a cold stare. “I’m the new Governor. You must be Franky Doyle,” she said as she motioned to Fletch to stop walking so they could talk for a second. “Oh? How did you know that?” Franky asked as she crossed her arms over her chest defensively. On closer inspection, Ms Ferguson thought, Franky’s eyes were a little red like she had been crying. Ms Ferguson raised an eyebrow. “Oh Ive heard a lot about you from your mentor,” Ms Ferguson told her.   
“All good things I’m sure,” Franky said. As she heard about the Governor Ms Ferguson thought she could detect a sadness in the inmate’s voice. Was there more going on with her and the Governor than meets the eye.   
“That’s one way of putting it,” Ms Ferguson said, a little dryly. “Well, it was nice meeting you Ms Doyle. I will see you again soon,” she said before beginning to walk with Fletch again. “Yeah. I look forward to it,” Franky said.   
Ms Ferguson smiled as she made her way to the exit. All hail Governor Ferguson and her glorious new regime, she thought. She had a feeling she was going to like it here.


	5. Kim and Franky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kim consoles Franky...

“What was all that about Franky?” Kim Chung asked her girlfriend as the Governor left. “We got a new chick in charge,” Franky told her, rubbing her neck as she sat back on the bed next to Kim. “Oh? Who’s that then?” Kim wanted to know. “Governor Ferguson,” Franky told her as she dried her eyes. “Oh man. So that means you don’t have a mentor anymore right?” Kim asked as she put an arm around Franky’s shoulders consolingly.   
Franky just nodded miserably. “Looks like I’m by myself again,” she told Kim. “You’re not alone, Franky. You got me,” Kim told her girlfriend. Franky just smiled sadly at her. No matter how much Kim consoled her, Franky would still feel a huge wave of sadness wash over her, because Kim didn’t know the full picture of what went down. Instead, so Kim wouldn’t suspect anything, she smiled. “Thanks babe,” she said softly, accepting a tissue that Kim had handed to her and blew her nose. “Come here,” Kim said, and Franky turned to face her before they shared a passionate kiss.   
Half hour later, after Kim had left her cell, Franky shut the door behind her and got out a pen and paper. She then started writing an angry note to Erica about her leaving. “How could you leave me Erica?” was all she wrote. She signed it as from herself before putting the note in an envelope. They had one more mentor session to go before Erica left. Franky would give the note to her then.


	6. The last session

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erica tutors Franky one last time... what will happen?

Franky sat back casually in her chair and yawned. “Franky, are you listening? Come on, you need to study for the exam,” Erica told her impatiently. They were both sitting in the study room with a pile of books between them. Franky just fidgeted and played with her pen. “I don’t see the point,” she said a little sulkily. Erica sighed. “If this is about me leaving, then I’m sorry Franky but you’ll be getting a new tutor when I’m gone,” she said.   
Franky met her steady gaze. “Who?” she asked. Erica shrugged. “I haven’t been told of that yet. And I don’t think it’s my place to say,” she told Franky. Franky sighed and pulled out her note from her back pocket. She then handed it to a surprised Erica. “Read it later,” she said as she got up from her chair. She wanted to hurt Erica before she hurt her. “Franky, where are you going? The session’s not finished yet,” Erica protested. Franky stopped dead in her tracks and turned to glare at her. “Oh yes we are,” she said coldly. Erica gulped. She’d never seen Franky this bitter and angry before.   
They looked into each other’s eyes and Erica still couldn’t bring herself to say something. Franky tutted in disgust. “Bye Erica. Nice knowing you,” she said sarcastically before leaving the room in a huff. Erica sighed and started putting the books away until she saw Franky’s note. She opened it and read the message. She felt like crying once she had done so. The truth was she couldn’t figure out how she felt about Franky, that was why she had to go. Erica put the books back, and in her way out, she tore up the note and threw it in the trash.   
She then left the room. This action of tearing up the note did not go unseen, however. Across the other side of the room, Doreen was there, reading about gardening. When she was sure no one was looking, she stood up and made her way back to the book shelf. She put the book back before discreetly teaching into the trash and quickly gathered up the note. She then jammed it in her pocket before hurrying out of the room and back to her cell, wondering what the note said… 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed reading this story, and as always thanks if you left a kudos!


End file.
